Ethan and Misty
by WitChan
Summary: As Ethan and Misty meet each other for the first place, how would thing go between the trainers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon and its characters.

Part 1

In Curelean City, everything was peace and quiet around the city since the crime rate has reduced over the past few years and it was even safe to walk at night. While heading towards a bridge that lead towards a route, it was a boy named Ethan that was on a quest to collect each and every badge from Kanto and he had already collected most badges from Jotho, which was nearly difficult for him to do since he didn't obtain different types of pokemon.

As the black-headed boy walked further and further while squashing each and every trainer he encountered, he eventually made it to a small area where a large pond surrounds it and not only he didn't see any trainer, instead, there was a boy and girl standing right near the northeast side of the pond and it looks like they were interacting with each other. While Ethan was trying to see what they're really doing by walking towards the southeast side of the pond and a few seconds later, the boy suddenly runs off after seeing Ethan's face and the girl wasn't too pleased.

" Now, look what you just did... " said the girl that was getting angry all of a sudden and her name was Misty.

" What did I do? " Ethan looked curious at Misty of wondering what he had done to get her so upset.

" You made my friend ran away, that's why. " said Misty while she was still angry and she was coming close to Ethan.

" Well... I didn't mean to make him run off like that while seeing you guys interact or whatever... " said Ethan. " And by the way, are you a Gym Leader? "

" Yes, I'm a Gym Leader, but how did you know that I'm one of them? " said Misty.

" Because you look like one, I guess... and right before I was heading northeast towards this route, I went inside Curelean's Gym and it was empty. " said Ethan.

" Ehh... I rarely stay inside my Gym nowadays, but since you identify me as a Gym Leader, then I might as well give you my badge. " the tomboyish Gym Leader pulls out the Cascade Badge from her right pocket and handed it over to Ethan.

" Why are you giving me your badge? We haven't battle each other yet... " said Ethan.

" Look, either you obtain my badge the easy way or get lost. " said Misty.

" Ermmm... " Ethan couldn't try his best to say something until ten seconds later. " You like hanging outside your Gym most of the time, right? "

" Yes. " said Misty.

" Ok, and if we battle each other inside your Gym whether I obtain your badge or not, then maybe we should hang out together like traveling around Kanto or something? " said Ethan.

" Sounds good, but we should battle each other right away so I could face the real world more often. Seriously. " said Misty. " And by the way, what's your name? "

" Ethan. " said Ethan.

" Nice. " said Misty. " And my name is Misty. "

" Sounds like a good name. " said Ethan.

" Why thanks for saying that, Ethan. " the orange-headed girl blushed all of a sudden after hearing Ethan's comment and she layed a slightly deep smile on her face. " Let's get out of here. "

Both Ethan and Misty were heading towards the Gym as soon as possible and they were taking a shortcut that takes them back to Curelean City and while walking, Misty glanced at Ethan with a slight smile on her face and wondering how she would interact more with Ethan once the Gym battle is over.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

As soon as Misty and Ethan made it to the Gym and heading towards the battlefield, Misty layed a smile on her face and said, Are you ready to do this, Ethan? "

" Yes, I'm ready, Misty. " said Ethan.

After the brief conversation between Ethan and Misty, the black-headed boy releases Jumpluff out of his pokeball while seeing Misty releasing Quagsire out of her pokeball. Then, Ethan screams out Leech Seed from Jumpluff and the Grass-type pokemon planted dangerous leeches on the Water-type pokemon, then Quagsire retaliates with Ice Punch from Misty's orders, making Jumpluff go airbourne while seeing it faint, then Ethan enters Victreebell into battle.

Next, Ethan screams out Leaf Blade from Victreebell, hitting Quagsire very hard with a fatal blow and the Water-type pokemon fainted pretty bad, then Misty sends out Starmie into the battlefield and while seeing the Mysterious pokemon, Ethan yells Sucker Punch from his pokemon and despite being super effective on the Water-type pokemon, it didn't faint yet and it retaliated back with Psychic from Misty's yelling, making Victreebell's body exploded and it fainted while Ethan makes a shocking gasp on his face.

" Suprised, eh? " the orange-headed girl lays a slick smile on her face and seeing Ethan entering Smeargle in battle with a bit of furstration.

As Ethan entered his Smeargle in battle, he then screams out Extremespeed from the Normal-type pokemon, which caused Starmie to faint and Misty releases Lapras out of her pokemon. Next, Ethan screams out Explosion the Normal-type pokemon, hitting Lapras very hard with it and despite getting hit by a powerful move, the Transported pokemon didn't faint and Ethan looked tremedously shocked that Lapras didn't faint while seeing his pokemon sacrificed its own life.

" Wow... " Ethan wasn't extremely pleased after seeing the tragic accident from his own pokemon and then he enters Dugtrio into battle.

After sending Dugtrio into battle, the black-headed boy screams out Stone Edge in terror and the Rock-type move made Lapras faint, then Misty enters Floatzel into the battlefield and tells it to use Aqua Jet on Dugtrio, making the Ground-type pokemon faint in just one blow and Ethan wasn't too pleased after seeing Dugtrio getting hit by Aqua Jet.

" What's the matter, Ethan? I'm too tough for you? " said Misty as she is taunting Ethan to death.

Then, Ethan enters Metagross into the battlefield and Misty quickly screams out Waterfall from the Water-type pokemon, making the Steel-type pokemon flinch to death, making it unable to move. Next, Misty screams out Waterfall again and this time, Metagross didn't flinch from the Water-type move, whereas Ethan screams out Thunderpunch in retaliation and seeing the weasel pokemon fainted with a fiery explosion from the Electric-type move.

" Hang in there, Metagross. " said Ethan as he is seeing Misty entering Lanturn in battle.

After entering her pokemon into the battlefield, Misty then screams out Surf in terror while seeing the Steel-type pokemon fainted from the Water-type move, then Ethan enters his last pokemon that is Electivire and he commands it to use Earthquake on Lanturn, which made the Water-type pokemon faint and Misty wasn't too happy as she is releasing her last pokemon into battle that is othan than Milotic. Next, Ethan yells out Thunderpunch from Electivire, hitting Milotic very hard with it while seeing the Water-type pokemon enduring the Electric-type pokemon naturally, then Milotic retaliated with Hydro Pump and it made Electivire crash right onto the pool, but desppite getting hit by a powerful move, it didn't faint and it sudddenly retaliated with Thunderpunch from Ethan's screaming, making Milotic fainted in the process and Misty looked totally shocked that most of her pokemon were eliminated by Ethan's pokemon.

" Looks like you beat me, Ethan. " said Misty as she is handing out the Gym Badge right infront of Ethan. " And here's the Cascade Badge. "

" Nice. " said Ethan as he receives the badge from Misty and putting it inside his small box that helds various Gym Badges inside of it. " And since me and you are done battling each other to death, we should hang out with each other right away. Let's get out of here, Misty. "

" I'm right with you, Ethan. " Misty was getting extremely happy inside her mind that she is hanging out with Ethan.

After both highly-ranked trainers exited out of the Gym, they were heading south just to explore Kanto more often and while towards Ethan with a smile on her face, the tomboyish Gym Leader touched Ethan's shoulder with her hand and lays a blush on her face and as Ethan could feel the touch, he also lays a blush on his face and he also touched Misty's shoulder a bit since he was shorter than her.

End of Chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As the walking continues, Misty clears her own throat and said, " So, do you really like being a pokemon trainer and all? "

" Yes. " said Ethan with a response. " What about you? "

" Well... I sorta like being a pokemon trainer but in other words, I usually get out of my Gym other than battling random trainers inside of it and it feels great hanging out in the real world, in my opinion. " said Misty.

" I see. " said Ethan. " And by the way, who was that guy you were interacting minutes ago? Is he really your friend or something? "

" He's just a random guy I've met since last week and yes, he's really my friend. " said Misty. " And I also have plenty of other friends to interact around the pokemon universe other than the one you just encountered. "

" Wow, I guess you really love getting out more, huh? " said Ethan.

" Yes, and I'm much more of an outsider other than staying inside my Gym just like the rest of the Gym Leaders. " said Misty. " So, do you want to talk about something else? "

" Yes, and it could be anything. " said Ethan.

" Good. " Misty suddenly lays a smile on her face and stops walking as Ethan was doing the same thing after three seconds. " Do you like girls? "

" Yes, of course I like girls. " said Ethan.

" And what about their looks? " said Misty.

" Well... to be honest, some of them are beautiful on the inside and some of them are beautiful on the outside like you for example. " said Ethan.

" You think I'm beautiful? " said Misty as she is suddenly blushing all of a sudden.

" Of course you look beautiful, Misty. " said Ethan while also blushing. " In fact, you're arguably the most beautiful girl I've ever layed my eyes on. "

" Oh, Ethan... " Ethan's words made Misty blush in deep red and the orange-headed girl turn around while closing her eyes. " No one has ever called me beautiful before and you're the first person to ever call me beautiful in my entire life. "

After Misty's comment, the tomboyish Gym Leader suddenly kissed Ethan's forehead and it made him blush in deep red. The black-headed boy lays a deeper smile on his face and said, " Your wet kiss feels so warm and smooth. "

" Really? " said Misty as she is seeing Ethan nodding his head. " Well, if you think my wet kiss feels so warm and smooth, do you want me to do it on the lips? "

" Yes, and here's a question I'd like to ask you right before we kiss. " said Ethan.

" What is it, Ethan? " said Misty with a bright smile on her face.

" Don't you think it's a bit odd that me and you are doing this to each other despite knowing each other for at least ten minutes or something? " said Ethan.

" Ehh... I don't think it's a bit odd in my opinion and I bet that most people are doing the same thing right now. " said Misty. " Let's make out right now. "

After the loving interaction between Ethan and Misty, both trainers put their lips right onto each other and starts kissing each other with pure passion. Once the five minute kissing was over, Misty tells Ethan to carry her around Kanto since she was a bit lazy to walk and despite lifting a slightly heavy person, Ethan was enjoying himself by doing it and with pure strength for a small child, he was making the Water-type Gym Leader more happier than ever.

End of Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Four hours later, it was nighttime and both Ethan and Misty made it back to Curelean's Gym while Ethan was still carrying Misty's entire body with the same strength, then he finally let go of Misty and resting his body a bit right before he starts back collecting more badges from Kanto.

" So, are you going to continue collecting badges until you're completely done venturing? " said Misty.

" Yes, and once I'm done venturing, I promise that I might see you again and we could always hang out with each other by traveling to Jotho instead of just circling around in Kanto. " said Ethan.

" Well, I can't wait until you're done venturing and other than exploring Jotho since I've already ventured it once, how about we traveled to Hoenn and Sinnoh instead? " said Misty.

" Sounds great and I've heard that both regions are ten times more bigger than Kanto and Jotho, so maybe we could travel both regions as soon as possible and see what it looks like. " said Ethan. " And Misty... "

" Yes, Ethan? " said Misty.

" I love you. " said Ethan as he grabs Misty's right hand and starts kissing it.

" I love you too, Ethan. " said Misty with a brighter blush on her face.

After the small kiss, Ethan leaves out of the Gym in order to collect more badges from Kanto and after feeling the kiss from her right hand while she is still blushing, Misty was hoping that Ethan collects the remaining badges as soon as possible so they could have a legitimate, romantic time together.

The End (sorry for making the chapter extremely short) 


End file.
